<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Are The Moon by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160207">You Are The Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Body Image, Body Worship, Comfort Sex, Emotional Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Poe Dameron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe reassures Ben about his imperfections in a very physical way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Allbingo, Bad Day Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Are The Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Physical Imperfections</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p><p>Author’s Notes: Title from the Hush Sound song of the same name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mirror had never really been kind to Ben when he was still a boy. <br/><br/>When he was still a child, there had been something about his physical imperfections that had stood out, even despite himself. The size of his ears and his nose, the way that his ears had seemed almost like Sullustan ears. And then puberty had hit and Ben had become even more keenly aware of himself. <br/><br/>His body wasn’t perfect. It wasn’t like the male bodies in the holos — the broad chests that tapered down to narrower waists. The perfect height. No one had really mocked him for it; even Voe, for all her antipathy and venom towards him, had never stooped that low. But it had festered, that worry. His mother was almost angelic in her beauty, his father almost like a holostar, and he, Ben...<br/><br/>Not much to look at. Ugly, even. <br/><br/>An oversized nose. Heavy, too strong features. Freckles on his face that seemed to stand out like blotches. Even as Ben grew, he found that he envied Poe — envied Poe’s grace and his beauty. He was shorter than Ben, more deceptively delicate-looking (maybe it was the shoulders) despite being older, but he walked as gracefully and confidently as a warrior. <br/><br/>Poe was...perfect. Delicate-featured, soft-featured. A smile like sunlight. Kind brown eyes. It wasn’t the sole thing that had drawn him to Poe, this Ben knew. <br/><br/>He found that he envied it. If Poe wasn’t so overwhelmingly gentle towards other people, so kind, with a sparkling wit that never truly got mean, Ben would have hated him along with wanting him. He found, instead, he loved him. <br/><br/>***<br/><br/>Poe’s insecurities were mostly internal. Ben was happy to kiss them away, to comfort him over that, to tell him that he was a good person. People didn’t see Poe the way Ben did, and how Ben wished they did...<br/><br/>“You okay?” Poe said. They’d been kissing, and Ben had jolted away in a panic even despite himself. <br/><br/>“Yeah,” Ben said. “I’m just...” He laughed, a bit nervously. “Sometimes I wonder why you’re with me. I’m not really...”<br/><br/>“What?”<br/><br/>“I feel mismatched next to you,” Ben said. “You’re beautiful. More than beautiful, you’re almost...angelic.” A vision from Iego, a loving young man who just accepted Ben as he was. “And I...well..."<br/><br/>“Are you saying you’re not beautiful? Oh, Ben...” Ben could feel through everything how much it stung Poe to even think about. “Don’t say that. Don’t you ever say that. No one told you that, did they?”<br/><br/>“Not at the Academy, but...you don’t always need someone else telling you in order to feel it."<br/><br/>Poe reached up to run a hand along Ben’s cheek, to cup it. Ben hummed softly, leaning into the touch. <br/><br/>“I like your freckles,” Poe said. “They’re like...stars. True, they’re not the same color as stars, but you get the idea." He smoothed a thumb over one freckle. “I like the way your cheeks stand out,” Poe said. “When you smile. When even your eyes are smiling. I like your mouth. The way it’s shaped...”<br/><br/>After he spoke, Poe laid his kisses along Ben’s jawline, along his freckles. It wasn’t erotic in any way, not really, but Ben’s breathing hitched and his skin grew warm just from the sheer tenderness of the act alone. As Poe kissed down his neck, murmuring praise for how strong his throat was, how well-sculpted his jawline was. <br/><br/>Ben moaned, softly. Stars, Poe was being too good to him, too kind, and he was inevitably going to melt under those touches. When Poe asked if he could remove Ben’s tunic, Ben nodded, and Poe stripped it away. <br/><br/>“Stars, you’re strong.” Poe’s voice sounded strangled. Wanting. It was the whole idea that his body could drive Poe mad with desire that was almost validating for Ben, even as Ben felt those small, slim hands (stars, he loved Poe’s hands) trail along his chest. “Jedi training’s really doing wonders for that body of yours.”<br/><br/>“It's a bit...” What was the right word for it? The slight softness at his hips? The slight fold of fat at his core?<br/><br/>“It’s perfect.”<br/><br/>And if Ben was moaning then, he was all but gasping at the feel of Poe’s lips and fingers against his skin, the slight nips at his pecs. “You’re mine, Ben,” Poe murmured. “All this beauty...you’re mine.”<br/><br/>“Kriff, I love your hands...your mouth...”<br/><br/>Poe laughed, a bright, sweet sound. “Thought so. Someone hasn’t been worshipping you enough.”<br/><br/>Poe teased. Of course he did. Nipped and kissed at his belly, murmuring praise for how strong Ben’s abdominal muscles were. Then his thighs. Ben found that he was already frustrated, aching for his cock to be touched, to be handled, but he found himself lying back while Poe did the work. <br/><br/>“Poe...” Instinctively, he bucked. Poe looked down at him, clearly amazed. <br/><br/>“Damn, you’re big,” he said. “I’ve never felt that...inside me...”<br/><br/>“What if you get hurt?”<br/><br/>“I can prepare myself. I’m not delicate, Ben.”<br/><br/>“No,” Ben murmured. “You’re beautiful. You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.” He found himself murmuring praise for Poe’s hips and legs and fingers and everything as Poe wetted his fingers with lubricant. As he inserted a finger. <br/><br/>“By the Force, you’re beautiful,” Ben murmured. He doubted he could be more enthralled, just by Poe baring his elegant neck and kriffing himself on his fingers — and when Poe said he was ready, when Ben said he was ready...<br/><br/>He didn’t miss the way Poe groaned, the sound a visceral, relieved sound, as he sank down. Ben hissed as Poe sank down, again and again, clenching around him, hot and tight, his words reduced to mush as he kriffed himself on Ben’s dick. As he touched himself. Ben could make out some delirious praise for how big Ben was, and Ben found himself waiting for Poe to come first. Thinking about dry Jedi texts, not the fact that Poe felt so good...<br/><br/>Poe clenched around Ben when he came, and the sensation, the sight of Poe...it took a while, but Ben released inside him, gasping at the feeling. <br/><br/>He slipped out of Poe, almost disappointed, before gathering him softly to his chest, kissing his hair and smelling it, breathing it in. They were sticky, but stupidly happy, and Ben could at least believe Poe wanted him. Just for a while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>